


No Homo

by painting_with_words



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painting_with_words/pseuds/painting_with_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really, really likes Phil. No homo though....</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

Dan’s POV

To say the least, parties weren’t exactly my thing. Everyone knew that. My family, my friends, Jesus, my viewers…. If there was one thing about my that EVERYONE knew it was that I wasn’t very social. But because my friends are friends they still managed to invite me to parties. And Phil was going to make me go.  
“DAN ARE YOU READY WE ARE ALREADY LATE AHH-” Phil’s yelling was interrupted by a loud thud that I could only assume was him falling. I automatically laughed. 

“You alright?” I yelled back, attempting to sound concerned. 

“Yeah I just tripped over the furby!” I laughed again harder than the first time while I grabbed my leather wallet off of my bureau and stuffed it in my pocket. “And stop laughing at me!” Phil shouted trying to sound annoyed but failing.

“I’m ready,” I mumbled as I emerged into the lounge to see Phil on the couch stuffing some last minute popcorn into his mouth.

“Good. I already called the cab. By the way, the driver kept calling me Steve but I was to awkward to correct him so be prepared.” I shook my head at Phil’s shy politeness. 

“Fine you spork. Let’s get this over with.”

The March air was crisp and nipped at my nose as I walked through the doorway into the London streets, making my way over to the waiting cab. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as deep as my skinny jeans would allow and very awkwardly clambered into the back seat of the cab, sliding across the leather seat to make room for Phil. I reached up fumbling with the seat belt in and felt Phil’s fingers brush against mine accidentally, but they lingered just a bit too long and I felt warmth spread throughout my cheeks as a blush embraced my face. I silently thanked God that it was dark but I ducked my head away anyway to keep Phil from noticing. He didn’t seem to notice anything so I pulled out my phone and scrolled through Tumblr. 

I didn’t say more than a sentence the whole way to the party as I found it comforting to hear Phil make small talk with the driver, who really did continue to call him Steve. I smiled internally as the driver asked “Steve” some question about his career in which Phil awkwardly replied “entertainer.” I felt the car slow down and I looked up as the blurred lights of shops and lamps slowly came into focus. The cab pulled in front of Pj’s house and let us off. I handed Phil some money to pay the driver and waited for him to go inside. Even though we knew Pj quite well I still felt uncomfortable walking into a party without Phil beside me. I wasn’t kidding when I said I was socially awkward. As we approached the door I could already hear the muffled music pulsating around us. It was some trashy pop song that was meant simply for dancing. Pj’s parties weren’t usually like this but I guess he decided to change it up.  
Phil reached up to knock but I knew there was no way we would be heard over the noise so I just turned the knob and ducked inside, Phil following after me.


End file.
